May I Have This Dance?
by crazygunbladergirl
Summary: It's the annual ball in Lycia, and this year it's being held in Pherae. Ninian has apprehensions about what the ladies will think of her, and Hector is trying to prove that he really can dance. ElixNin, HecxLyn. oneshot. rated for allusions to baby-making


_Yay! cheesy romantic fic to satisfy my insane cheesy romantic mood! WOOHOO!! Actually I've had this written for a while, and I kinda forgot about it... But I found it and decided to post. Don't worry, I'm still working on everything else... Enjoy the fluff._

**May I Have This Dance?**

The castle of Pherae was in an uproar. Servants were flying about, washing clothes, doing hair, and looking for make-up. For tonight was the night of the ball held for all of the nobility of Lycia, and this year it was to be held at Pherae.

"Lord Eliwood, you must wear this white outfit! It looks so dashing on you, milord!"

Eliwood stared in horror at the white suit being held in front of his face. It closely resembled the one he had worn during his coronation ceremony. Oh, how he had despised the stiffness of that outfit...

"Are you sure there's nothing else that's a bit more... comfortable?" he asked softly.

The servant thought for a moment. "I'll be right back! I have just the outfit for you, milord!" With that, the eager servant dashed out of the room, just as the lady Ninian walked in.

"Oh, Ninian!" Eliwood exclaimed at the sight of his newlywed bride. "How is the dress-searching going for you?"

"It's... it's going all right," she answered. Her face showed a mixture of apprehension and sadness, one that Eliwood knew all too well.

Walking over to her and touching her shoulder, he asked her, "Ninian, what's wrong?"

Ninian looked down. "I... I'm not sure that the ladies there will like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're all from noble families, and they must have all been brought up well. But I'm not... like them."

"Ninian..." Eliwood gave her a strong hug. "You'll fit in fine. Besides, Lady Lyndis will be there, and she wasn't brought up in the nobility."

Ninian looked up at him. "Yes, I suppose you're right..." However, she still was a bit unsure. "I just don't know how to act around them."

Eliwood thought for a bit. This was one area where he really could not help her, for Lyn had expressed a similar concern to him over a year earlier.

_"Eliwood! Tell me how to be a lady!"_

_"You think I know?!"_

The red-haired lord sighed. "I must admit that the society of ladies is a bit unknown to me." Then he smiled softly at Ninian. "Which is why I'm glad that you aren't like that. You don't need to act like a lady of the nobility, Ninian. I still love you the way you are." With that, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "It will be fine, Ninian. I know you'll have fun!" he reassured her.

She giggled and smiled back at him. "Thank you, my lo-- I mean, Eliwood."

Eliwood laughed a little. Deep down he thought it was cute that she still called him by his title, even though he told her before they got married that she wouldn't need to call him that anymore.

"All right, then. I still have to try on some outfits. I really do dislike formal wear..."

Ninian giggled again and left the room.

That night, all the members of the nobility of Lycia arrived, dressed in the fanciest attire. Eliwood, to his dismay, had ended up wearing the white outfit, because it was the most comfortable. Though it still was really quite stiff...

He stood by the entrance with Ninian, who was wearing a long, sapphire blue gown. Both of them were welcoming their guests with much enthusiasm, and even Ninian was beginning to open up a bit.

"Hey, where is that red-head?" came a shout from outside.

"Hector, you're so impatient! We're almost inside!"

The voices of Hector and Lyn were easily recognizable, and as soon as they entered the four of them exchanged several hugs and handshakes.

"So, Lyndis, how is life with Hector?" Eliwood asked in a teasing voice.

"Ugh, he's so unorganized. And he eats like a pig!" Lyn turned to her husband. "Much more of that and you'll start getting fat!"

"I am not fat!" the Ostian protested. "I work it all off by sparring!"

"Well, you must not be trying very hard because I still beat you every time!" replied Lyn with a confident grin.

"Not in the bedroom," Hector added with a smirk, which made Lyn blush.

"Hector! Not around other people! You don't hear Eliwood talking about his private moments with Ninian, do you?" Lyn whispered in an embarrassed tone.

Eliwood and Ninian laughed.

"It's great to see you both again!" Ninian remarked.

"I think you're the last ones to arrive," added Eliwood. "Let's go in!"

The evening was filled with much festivity and dancing. The ladies were all on one side of the room, whispering about the younger noblemen and hoping that one of them would ask them to dance. Ninian and Lyn were among this group, though that was mostly because the guys were talking about guy things like fighting and alcohol.

"So, Ninian, how has everything been here in Pherae?" Lyn asked.

"Very nice. I really do love the country atmosphere here!"

"Yeah, must be nice..." Lyn sighed. "Someday I'll get Hector to take me back to Sacae for a little visit. I'm sure he'll take the first opportunity to challenge one of the tribe leaders to a sparring match or something."

Ninian laughed. "He's so competitive, isn't he?"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "He's convinced that we'll have children before you and Eliwood, and that our child is going to be the better fighter of the two, and so on..." Then she smiled. "I'm going to laugh if we end up having a girl."

Ninian looked over at the refreshment table and noticed some delicious-looking pastries. "Those look good. I think I'll go get some, if that is okay."

"Yeah, go ahead!" Lyn giggled. "You probably should try to eat those up before Hector eats them all. He's such a pig sometimes!"

Ninian slowly made her way over to the table and took a pastry. However, just as she put it into her mouth she heard some voices mentioning her name in hushed tones. She glanced over and saw two other ladies who were standing off to the side. They were looking at her with suspicion.

"She just came out of nowhere, you know?" the one whispered.

"I know! And I hear that she was a dancer before she married him," said the other one.

"A dancer? Then I'm sure she got plenty of _attention_ from the other soldiers, if you know what I mean. Poor Lord Eliwood! He has no idea what he's gotten into..."

Ninian dashed back over to Lyn. She couldn't bear to hear anymore.

"I... I have to go for a minute," she mumbled as she came up to Lyn.

"Are you all right?"

Ninian nodded and ran over to the door. Then she slipped outside to the courtyard. She leaned against a pillar, trying to hold back tears.

"Ninian?"

Eliwood walked up to her with a worried expression on his face. "Ninian, Lyn told me that you went out here. Are you okay?"

Ninian gulped and nodded. "It's... fine..." A small tear slipped from her eye and slowly traveled down her cheek.

"Ninian..." Eliwood put his hands on her shoulders. "Did someone say something to you?"

She shook her head. "N-not to me... But I overheard some of the ladies..." Finally she burst into tears.

Eliwood sighed and pulled her closer. "I know. They've all come up with these crazy rumors..." Then he brushed a tear away from her face. "Remember what I told you before?"

She sniffed.

He kissed the top of her head. "If anything troubles you, let me sweep it away." Gently, he lifted her chin so he could look into her ruby-colored eyes. "Remember?"

Ninian giggled. "Yes, I remember." She leaned against his chest. "It's just... I don't want them to think ill of you, too..."

Eliwood laughed. "Oh, Ninian, you know why they've come up with these rumors?" She shook her head. "It's because they're jealous. They're jealous of us." He smiled. "I don't care what they think about me when I know that I married the most wonderful woman in the whole world."

Ninian started to cry again. "Y-you're right," she whispered. "And I married the kindest, most wonderful man in the world!" They leaned in and kissed each other.

Hector and Lyn were hiding behind a wall, listening in. Of course, it was Lyn's idea to eavesdrop.

"Man, he's got the cheesiest lines sometimes," Hector whispered.

"Aw, they're so cute!" was Lyn's response. "Okay, let's go back before they notice us."

"And I thought _I_ was the rude one," Hector muttered.

Eliwood glanced over in their direction. "Ninian, did you hear something?"

"No, I don't think so..." Ninian looked up at him. "I guess we have to go back now."

"Yeah, people will be wondering." Then he had an idea. "You know what we could do when we get back?"

"What?"

"We could put on a dance."

"You mean just the two of us?!"

"Of course! My dancing's gotten better since I started watching you, you know."

Ninian looked down. "Wouldn't that just make them more convinced that I'm some sort of... you know..."

Eliwood shook his head. "Why should they think that? I was thinking we could show them what happens when someone spreads false rumors about my wife."

"You mean... we're doing it for spite?"

Eliwood grinned. "I think it will be fun. What do you say?"

Ninian giggled. "Lor... Eliwood, I think you're becoming more like Lord Hector!"

"Oh, goodness, I hope not!" Then he laughed. "Come on, let's go show them what we've got!"

The dancing was still going on when the couple reentered the ballroom. Eliwood walked over to the musicians and whispered something to the leader. Then he clapped for everyone's attention.

"Everyone! I would like to thank you all for attending this evening! I have a special announcement to make!" He paused to make sure everyone was paying attention. "This next dance is going to be a special dance!" He looked at Ninian, who was across the room, and smiled.

Hector went to the center of the floor and started clearing people out. "Ninian's a better dancer than all of you! Clear the floor!"

Ninian and Eliwood took the center of the floor.

"May I have this dance?" Eliwood whispered as he extended his hand.

"Of course, my lord." She put her hand in his.

Then the music started.

Ninian quietly gasped. "This is..."

"This is the music you had Nils play when you showed me that special dance, remember?" Eliwood grinned. "Shall we dance?"

Their dance was lively and flawless. At first, the ladies were disgusted that Ninian was getting all the attention. However, as the dance went on, even they were drawn into it, and they began clapping their hands to the beat along with the other guests.

"Aw, they're so cute, dancing like that!" Lyn whispered to Hector. "Sometimes I wish you were a better dancer, Hector."

"What?! I'm a great dancer!" Hector protested.

"You always step on my feet," replied Lyn. "You're too heavy. See how light Eliwood is on his feet?"

"Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"No! Well, you do need to cut back on the amount of food you eat, but still--"

Hector grabbed Lyn by the waist. "All right! We're going to dance! I'll show you!"

"Hector?! Wha--"

Soon Hector and Lyn had joined Ninian and Eliwood on the dance floor.

Slowly, one-by-one, more couples joined them on the floor, until all of the nobles were dancing and enjoying the music.

Several hours later the guests had all left for the evening to return to their homes. All, of course, except Lords Eliwood and Hector and Ladies Ninian and Lyndis.

"That was a lot of dancing," Hector sighed as he plopped down on a chair. "I think I lost a few pounds."

"Good. You could use it," Lyn muttered. "I think my toe is broken from you stepping on it so many times!"

"I didn't step on it _that_ much!" Hector protested.

Lyn giggled. "Yeah, true. You're getting better, I'll have to admit!" She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey, where did Eliwood and Ninian go?" Hector asked after glancing around the room.

"Hm?" Lyn looked up. "They were here a minute ago..."

Meanwhile, Eliwood and Ninian were once again out in the courtyard, on a balcony that overlooked the garden. They were looking up at the stars, enjoying the chance to finally be alone again.

"Did you have fun, Nin?" the red-head asked her. He was standing behind her with his arms around her.

"Yes, I really did!" She giggled. "Some of those ladies actually came up to me and complimented my dancing!"

"See? I told you it would work!" He kissed her ear and then whispered, "But I'm a bit glad it's over. I like these nice, quiet moments outside when the sky is clear."

"Me too." She leaned against him. "Lyn was telling me about their plans for children."

"Really?"

"Yes." She giggled. "Lord Hector wants their child to be the best fighter and such..." Then she looked back at him. "Eliwood, what about... us?"

"About us having children?" Eliwood smiled. "You know how much I love children! If you want, we could get started on that right now."

"Now?" Ninian turned around and looked into his eyes. "I suppose... if you want... we could right now."

Eliwood laughed. "I guess there's a chance that we'll beat Hector and Lyn to it after all!" They kissed softly and then turned to head back inside, Eliwood leading the way back to their room.


End file.
